


donne Sasuke un repos.jpg

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Placé dans le futur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: Pour le prompt "acquisition accidentelle d'un enfant"
Relationships: Rock Lee/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6





	donne Sasuke un repos.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give uchiha sasuke a break.jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118992) by [chadsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke). 



"Sasuke!" Lee chante, et l'Uchiha soupire, se tournant pour regarder ce que son petit ami doit lui montrer aujourd'hui - oh, ou pour entendre parler de la technique incroyable qu'il a perfectionnée ou de la façon dont l'entraînement s'est passé ce jour-là ou-

Sasuke regarde le bébé dans les bras de Lee et oui, d'accord, ce n'était pas là où il imaginait sa journée.

"Pourquoi as-tu un bébé," demande-il.

"Je l'ai trouvé!" Lee cria avec excitation, sauf plus calme que d'habitude parce que oh, d'accord, le bébé dort.

D'accord. D'accord, d'accord, d'accord.

"Vous... l'avez trouvé," dit Sasuke, car il est apparemment incapable de dire plus d'une phrase à la fois.

"Oui!" Lee lui rayonne. "Il a rampé jusqu'à mon terrain d'entraînement! Je l'ai presque frappé avant qu'il ne me parle!"

"Il a parlé."

"Certes!" Il hoche la tête. "C'était un babillage adorable et juvénile, mon amour! Je vais l'appeler Metal Lee." Il regarde l'enfant, les yeux brillants, et Sasuke a l'impression d'avoir un mal de tête de la taille de - il ne sait pas, Kurama ou quelque chose de suffisamment grand.

L'ampleur de l'angoisse de Kakashi, peut-être.

"Lee," dit-il en tendant la main pour mettre une main sur son épaule. "Écoute, je t'aime, mais tu ne peux pas juste... prendre un bébé au hasard. Il n'est pas à toi. Et le nom de Metal Lee n'a même pas de sens, il aurait besoin de l'un de nos noms de famille-"

"Sasuke," dit Lee, tout aussi sérieusement. "Regarde. C'est le destin." Il tend le bébé et Sasuke le prend dans ses bras et regarde l'enfant.

"... Mon dieu, il a tes sourcils."

"Je sais!"


End file.
